


Fairies chronicles

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BaekYeol - Freeform, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Angst, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Changelings, Confused Park Chanyeol, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fairy Park Chanyeol, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Human Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Has a Mullet, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Urban Fantasy, chanbaekau, exoau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun is a human raised by fairies, Chanyeol is a fairy prince and they grew up together.Now Chanyeol has to become king and a king can't be seen going around with a human, but when two friends love each other no one, not even a whole kingdom, can divide them and sooner a fairy queen chasing them won't be their only problem.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please remember that English is not my first language, so i'm sorry for my mistakes.   
> I originally posted the fic as tweet fic on my twitter account https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon  
> I hope you will enjoy it!

Baekhyun always knew that he was different. He was surrounded by beautiful creatures that had nothing to do with him. 

Even if once his adoptive mother, if he could call her like that, told him that he was beautiful for being a human, he knew that he couldn’t compare himself to fairies. They were so beautiful and ethereal, smart and talented, they had everything. 

When he was a kid, playing with fairies was not easy, they always made fun of him, he couldn’t keep up with them, they were too fast, too smart. 

He thought to be a faulty fairy, until he was old enough to know the truth. 

When a fairy gave birth to a sick baby, so a fairy that wasn’t perfect, that baby was called changeling. Fairies chose a human family where a baby was born, an infant that had to be very strong and healthy, they kidnapped him and left the changeling instead of him. 

In that way, they got rid of a “useless” fairy, in return they had a healthy human that they could raise and use for work or also as a spy into the human world. 

That day he finally understood why he was so different, he wasn’t one of them, he was a human, just a human, surrounded by supernatural creatures that had kidnapped him. 

Sometimes he wondered if he had to feel guilty toward his real family, if he had to be angry towards the fairies for having kidnapped him, but the fact was that he had no memory of his human family, he had been raised there, in the fairy word, and that was his reality. 

When he discovered from where he came from he even stopped getting angry or sad for the jokes other kids, and not only, made about him, he thought that at the end they were right, they were superior, he was just a human. 

At least this was what he repeated to himself, but one day he found himself crying after a group of fairies started to insult him because he was ugly and he couldn’t run as fast as them, so they left him in the middle of the wood, in a place that he didn’t know. He was angry and scared because he didn’t know the way back home. 

He would have never forgotten that day because it was the first time he met Chanyeol. Everyone knew Chanyeol, he was the queen’s son, he would have become king once adult. He had never seen him but everyone described him as the most beautiful fairy and also as a kind prince. 

He was crying, with his face hid between his legs, his back against a tree, when someone sat next to him. 

“ Are you ok?” he asked. 

He was so ashamed of himself that he didn’t even lift his face up, he just kept crying. 

“ why are you crying? Are you hurt?” 

“ leave me alone”

“ no one really wants to be alone”

“ well I do, so why don’t you do as everyone else and leave me behind? I’m not worthy” 

“ why? Because you’re human? Who told you that?” 

“ everyone” he whined 

“then everyone is wrong, Baekhyun”

“ you know my name?”

“ of course I know it, I know lot of names here, It’s my work, we could say. My name is Chanyeol”

“ c-chanyeol?” 

In that moment he realized that he had just told the prince to go away, in a very rude way, without even greeting him or looking at him in the face. He wanted to disappear. 

He immediately went on his knees and bowed to him. 

“ I’m very sorry your highness, I didn’t mean to be rude to you”

Chanyeol was laughing. 

“ your highness? That is the first time someone calls me like that, please Baekhyun, I’m just like you! Actually I think you’re even little bit older than me”

“ like me? No no, you’re a fairy and I’m just a human, you’re a prince and I’m just…nothing” 

He felt chanyeol’s hand on his arm.

“ I don’t care if you’re human, Baekhyun. Please stand up, and promise me a thing, whenever we talk we’re equal”

“ but-“

“ see it as an order, if you want” he said winking at him. 

That was the day their friendship was born. 

Even if everyone knew that prince Chanyeol was his friend the way the other fairies treated him didn’t change, at least when Chanyeol wasn’t with him, because in front of him they didn’t dare. 

But it was ok, at least Chanyeol could give him the peace and the love he had always craved for. He never got bored with him, Chanyeol was a very great listener and when he also started to open up with him Baekhyun felt so honoured. 

His father, or better, he’s adoptive fairy father was happy about their friendship. Despite the fact he wasn’t his real son his father had always cared about him, Baekhyun was sure that he probably loved him, while everything was different with his adoptive mother. 

She never showed him love, she had always been cold, even when he was a kid. When he was younger he hated her for that, but growing up he tried to understand her. She had to abandon her son because he was sick, too weak, and the other fairies would have never accepted him, so seeing Baekhyun was a constant reminder of his lost son. 

“ prince Chanyeol is not your friend, he’s with you just because he’s a very good prince and he has to show pity to everyone” she once told him when he said that he was leaving home to meet Chanyeol. 

For a while, he even believed at her words, but the more time he spent with Chanyeol the more he understood that she was wrong because what there was between him and the prince was real and pure.

“ one day I will be king, maybe you can become counselor” said him once while they were playing in the middle of a flower field

“ Chanyeol, don’t be stupid, they would never allow me, a human, to be a counselor”

“ have you just dared to call your prince stupid?”

They both laughed

“ when I become king, things will change Baekhyun, I won’t allow fairies to kidnap humans anymore, I don’t want other kids to have your destiny” 

“ you talk as if my life sucks”

Chanyeol looked at him, sadly

“ I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you”

“ no it’s ok, I mean, I would never wish this life to another human, but I have you, you make me happy”

The prince hugged him

“ I promise I will be forever by your side Baekhyun, I will never leave you, never”


	2. Chapter two

Chanyeol promised him to never leave him, and he was sure that if it was for him he would have kept his promise, he knew he tried to keep it, but after all, he was a prince. 

When Chanyeol reached the adult age he was ready to be trained to be a king, but that was also the moment they started to see each other less and less. 

“ do you already have to leave?” asked sadly Baekhyun. It was a spring afternoon and they were playing with some little birds. 

“ you know it’s not what I want, Baekhyun, but they don’t want me to spend time with you as we used to do. They think that the other fairies won’t believe in me as king because I go around with you”

“ and do you agree with them?”

“ are you stupid? Of course not! I will change all this, but to do that I have to become king, till then I have to do what they want” 

“mmm” 

Spending his days with Chanyeol was his only happiness. 

Chanyeol cupped his face. 

“ Baekhyun, please believe me”

He smiled, he tried to smile for him. 

“ I believe you prince, I really do, I just miss you”

Chanyeol pulled him into a hug

“ I love you Baekhyun”

“ y-you what?” he asked blushing 

“ I mean we’re friends, right? So I love you for being my friend”

“ oh, right, sure, I love you too”

He really wanted to believe to Chanyeol, he knew that the fairy wanted to change lot of things in the fairy world, but he had observed fairies for his whole life, so he knew that Chanyeol’s dream would have been hard to achieve. 

Fairies believed that they were superior to everyone else, they believed that humans were worthless, in the past there had been queens ad kings that even wanted to start a war to eliminate all humans or make them slaves. 

“ here you are, you’re always out, you’re here to work, remember, you have to pay us back because we raised you and gave you a home” said his mother once he was at home. 

“ I didn’t ask for it, you kidnapped me” he wanted to answer

“ sorry mother”

She hated when he called her mother.

“ anyway, you’ve been requested at the palace”

“ what?”

“ are you deaf? You heard me and Baekhyun, do not dishonour us, work hard there”

They wanted him at the palace? His mother thought that it was for work, but what if they wanted to officially tell him to stay away from Chanyeol? 

Probably his father saw his confused and scared look and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“ it’s an honour to work at the palace Baekhyun” he said smiling 

“ I won’t disappoint you father”

“ I know, you’re a good son” 

“ he’s not your son” said his mother before leaving the room

“ you better go now, you can’t make people at the palace wait” said his father, with a reassurance smile. 

While reaching the palace he met lot of fairies who didn’t lose the chance to insult him. 

“ look at the human, he’s so ugly”

“ look, that is the human, what a pitiful life he must have” 

He smiled at them, pretending he didn’t hear them, but he just wanted to cry and run away, as he did the day he met Chanyeol. 

The palace was always crowded, especially lately, teachers from every part of the kingdom came to get the future king ready. 

“ I’m Baekhyun, I’ve been told someone wanted to see me” he said to a guard

“ ah, the human, yes, go in” he said looking at him almost with disgust 

Last time he had been there he was a kid, he remembered he was playing hide and seek with Chanyeol around the palace, till the queen found it out and forbid them to play inside. 

He was in the throne hall, where his steps echoed, when suddenly Chanyeol appeared. 

“ Baekhyun, you came!

“ you called me here? Are you crazy? What If they see us?”

“ I’m sorry, I wanted to talk with you about it, I know I didn’t have the right to take this decision alone, but I couldn’t meet you and this is the only way”

“ the only way? What are you talking about?”

“ the only way we can see each other as we used to” 

“ I don’t understand, what-“

“ the queen!” a guard announced.

“ do you trust me?” whispered him Chanyeol

Yes, he trusted him with his own life. 

“ Mother” he greeted her

“ my queen” exclaimed Baekhyun bowing to the queen 

“ Human, long time no see. Anyway I don’t have time to lose, I’m sure you already know why you’re here and I’m sure you accepted such an honour, am I right?”

He had no idea of what was going on, what was the queen talking about? 

He looked at Chanyeol who smiled at him.

“ Yes, my queen, I accept the…it”

“ Good, then Chanyeol will explain you everything and servants will give you a room. Do your parents know you’ll stay here?”

“ yes, my queen”

No, they didn’t, but he was sure that they didn’t care. 

“ what the hell happened, Chanyeol?”

He asked when the queen went away.

“ I found a way to have you here. I told her that as a king I also should know about the human world, so who better than a human could teach me about it? I asked for you to be my official teacher about human history”

“ Chanyeol, I don’t know anything about humans!”

“ I know that, but my mum doesn’t so…..”

He didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t believe Chanyeol lied that way to his mother just to have him at the palace. Did that really mean that they could see each other every day?

“ say something, Baekhyun, are you made at me?”

“ mad? Why should I be mad? I’m just very surprised and little bit scared, I mean, what if they find out that I can’t teach you things!”

“ don’t worry about that, ok? Just tell me if you’re happy, we’re going to spend lot of time together, as we used to”

Baekhyun smiled

“ Of course I’m happy Chanyeol, I missed you, so much”

Chanyeol pulled him into a hug. 

“ I missed this” he whispered

While feeling the fairy’s body against his he couldn’t help but notice how much he changed. The arms that were now around his waist were bigger, the arms of a man, he could feel his muscled chest against him and even his face changed, he became such a handsome fairy. 

“ are you ok?” he suddenly asked him 

“ yes, why?”

“ your cheeks are red”

In that moment he realized that he was blushing because of Chanyeol. He was used to hug him, they had always been touchy, they both loved hugging and holding their hands. What changed? 

“ Nothing, nothing changed” 

“ what?”

“ nothing, I was just saying that It’s because I’m happy”

“ me too, really. So in a few minutes they will show you your room and every day, an hour in the morning and an hour in the afternoon, you will give me lessons”

“ do you really want me to learn things and then teach them to you?”

He laughed 

“ no, we’ll just spend time together as we used to do, don’t worry, teacher” 

As he said few minutes later some fairies came and brought him to his room. When he was little he used to play in those rooms, running here and there with Chanyeol, he would have never thought to actually live there. 

He jumped on the soft bed and without even realizing it he fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter three

“ Baekhyun, hey Baekhyun!” 

Someone was calling him, but he was sleeping so well. He changed his potion, giving the back to whoever was there. 

“ Baekhyun!”

“ go away!”

“ wow, I still remember the first time you told me to go away, I didn’t do it then, I won’t do it now” said someone laughing.

He finally opened his eyes and Chanyeol was there, on his bed. 

“ what are you doing here?”

“ servants told me that you didn’t go to eat dinner and I got worried”

“ I just fell asleep, what time is it?”

“ it’s late and you missed dinner time”

At the word dinner, his stomach growled.

“ come, you need to eat”

“ but can we go around the palace at night?”

“ Baekhyun, I’m the prince”

“ right, but what if they see you with me at this hour?”

“ I’ll them that I’m having fun with my teacher, you know a man has his needs too”

“ w-what?” he asked blushing, he wanted to disappear under the blanket, why did he say that? 

“ I was kidding, come on Baekhyun, you’re blushing, I can’t believe it!” he said laughing 

What was wrong with him that day? 

The palace was silent and dark, but Chanyeol knew where he was going and took his hand, leading him, till they reached the kitchen. 

“ are we alone?”

“ yes, don’t worry, they’re all sleeping ,but I know where the food is. When I was a kid I always came here for late-night snacks”

“ yeah, I remember it, your tummy was so cute!”

“ I still have it, want to see it?”

“ chanyeol, you don’t have a tummy anymore”

“ yeah, just because my mum put me on a diet, she said that my future consort won’t like someone with a belly”

“ first of all that is very rude from your mum, second thing someone who loves you would never judge for your body”

“ fairies do not think like that, dear Baekhyun” he said with a sad smile 

“ anyway, consort? Are you going to get married? Who will be the unlike one?” he asked laughing, while Chanyeol gave him a cake.

“ a king needs a consort, so while I’m studying my mum is busy looking for that person”

Baekhyun chocked while eating. 

“ are you ok?”

“ are you kidding?”

“ I wish I was”

“ is your mum going to choose someone for you? I mean, marriage doesn’t work like that”

“ I can’t have the luck to marry someone for love, Baekhyun”

Suddenly all the happiness he felt that day, disappeared. 

“ I think i lost my appetite ” he exclaimed, putting the fork down. 

“ come on Baekhyun, are you that sad because I will marry someone that I don’t love? Don’t worry for me, I mean it won’t be that bad, I guess, I will just have to say yes, put a ring on a finger and then giving her a child if my mum finds me a queen”

“A-a child?”

Not only he lost his appetite, but he felt nausea coming. 

Why the thought of his friend married and in a bed with someone made him feel like that? 

“ Are you sure you won’t finish that cake?”

Baekhyun pushed the cake toward him

“ Thank you, talking about these things makes me hungry” 

Suddenly he imagined him being there, at the palace, where he would have had to spend time with Chanyeol, but being left alone, because Chanyeol would have been too busy with someone else. 

“ Baekhyun? where are you?”

“ I’m here” he answered confused 

“ your body is here, but your mind?Do you maybe miss someone outside of this palace?”

“ what? No, Chanyeol, I’m a human, no fairy would be interested in me”

“ I’m a fairy and I’m interested in you”

Not in that way, he wanted to say. 

“ we need to go, tomorrow you have lessons, you have to sleep, Chanyeol”

“ ah, since when you’re so boring?”

“ since you called me here to be your teacher!”

“ mmm ok, teacher, let’s go”

Once in bed again, he couldn’t sleep, not anymore. 

“ you’re just upset because your best friend has to marry a stranger while you know he deserves the best, that’s it” he told himself. 

That night, when he finally closed his eyes he dreamed a wedding. Chanyeol was beautiful, he shined so brightly while looking at his consort, while looking at him.


	4. Chapter four

As soon as he woke up what Chanyeol told him the previous night hit him and suddenly he felt sad, angry, frustrated. 

He just wanted to go back to sleep but a guard was knocking at his door, ready to lead him to the room where he would have had to teach Chanyeol about humans. 

He didn’t lie when he told him that he didn’t know anything about humans. He thought to be a fairy, a different one, till his adoptive dad told him about his past and then he had never wanted to inform himself about humans, even if he was one of them he didn’t belong to that world.

“ prince Chanyeol prefers taking this lesson into his chamber” announced him the guard, leaving him in front of the door of chanyeol’s room. 

He had already been there, years ago. Chanyeol wanted to show him his books and they ended up reading the whole night on the bed. 

The thought of doing that again, of being on a bed so close to him, made him feel strange. 

He knocked at the door. 

“ come in!”

Chanyeol was on the bed, with a book in his hands. 

“ did you know that humans have a thing called car that brings them around? It’s like a horse, but it’s not alive”

“ are you really studying that?”

“ well maybe you won’t teach me about it but as a king, I want to know something about the other world, come, sit next to me”

“ on the bed?”

“ yes, Baekhyun, on the bed” 

“o-ok” 

“ oh come on, closer, how can you read from there? Do you remember when we were kids?”

“ yes but we’re not kids anymore and you’re going to get married soon” he said, without evening thinking 

“ so you can’t sit close to me because I will get married soon?” he asked laughing 

“ you know, people might talk”

“ everyone knows you’re my friend, Baekhyun”

“ Yeah, you’re right. Anyway, tell me more about those strange horses called cars”

Humans’ world seemed very interesting, the more they read the more he thought how it would have been to live there, if fairies didn’t kidnap him. 

“ aren’t you curious?” asked Chanyeol, pushing the book away so he could have enough space to lay down, looking at the ceiling.

“ about what? Humans?”

“ yeah, I mean, wouldn’t you want to visit that world? To see people like you? To see your real parents?”

“ Actually I have never thought about it. When I was a kid I thought I was a fairy, even if an ugly one, then I found out that I was a human, all I knew about humans was that they looked like me and they were less smart, fast, powerful and their world was totally different from ours”

“ you’re not ugly Baekhyun, you’ve never been ugly, believe me”

Here we go, he was blushing again. 

“ what about your human parents? Have you ever thought about them?”

“ yes, sometimes, but I don’t have memories of them, I can’t remember their faces, but sometimes I imagine them. I imagine my dad having my lips and mum my eyes, I imagine them as two funny and very sweet persons”

“ your parents, here, they have never given you love”

It wasn’t a question. 

“ you’re the only person who has ever shown me love Chanyeol, you know it and it’s enough to me”

Chanyeol changed his position, rolling on his hip, so he could look at him. He felt so naked under those curious eyes. 

“ Baekhyun, you’ve never told me that”

“ really?”

“ really and now i feel so bad for every time I left you alone”

“ oh no no Chanyeol don’t be, you’re the best friend I could ask for, you were always there for me when I needed you”

Suddenly Chanyeol was over him. 

From that position, he could feel his whole body against his. Every inch of it. 

“ c-chanyeol”

“ Baekhyun, you’re literally the sweetest person I know, you’re too kind and this word is too cruel for you”

“ chanyeol!”

“ what? Am I that heavy?”

“ I just think that…this is not appropriate”

“ why?”

He looked at him, in the eyes. Was he doing that on purpose or was he the only one uncomfortable?

Even if that wasn’t the right word to describe how he felt in that moment. 

“ because…”

Because he had dreamed to be in that position, with Chanyeol over him, and in that dream, they were both naked. 

“ you’re acting strangely lately”

“ I’m not”

“ yes you are, you know that you can talk to me, Baekhyun!”

“ you’re still over me”

The fairy sighed and rolled away from him. 

“ I think it’s time for me to go, see you this afternoon, prince”

He felt guilty leaving the room like that, he could see chanyeol’s expression and it hurt because he knew his friend just wanted him to talk, Chanyeol knew that something was bothering him and just wanted to help, as he had always done. 

The problem was that he didn’t even understand what was bothering him. 

He was going back to his room when he passed by some servants that were talking. 

“ I heard the queen found the perfect consort for the prince and she’s coming here at the palace in few days to meet him”

“ really? Who is she?”

“ I don’t know, but for what I heard she’s very beautiful and comes from an important family, an ancient one, she’s a perfect fairy. I’m sure she will give the prince lot of kids!” 

He realized he was crying just when he arrived in his room and closed the door behind him. 

“ what is happening to me?” he whined, laying on the bed. 

He thought that be there, next to Chanyeol, would have made him happy, then why did he feel like that? 


	5. Chapter five

It was late afternoon when a guard came to knock at his door, telling him that it was time for his lesson with the prince. 

“ did you know that humans have a cream made of chocolate that is called nutella and it seems to be very good?” asked him Chanyeol as soon as he entered the room.

He couldn’t help but smile. Chanyeol had always been curious and he loved discovering new things, that was one of the things he loved about him. 

“ I’d love to try nutella!” he added 

“ I’m sure you’d love it, Chanyeol”

“ Baekhyun, I have bad news”

Before the other could speak, he already knew that it was something related to his upcoming wedding.

“ I heard your mum found you the perfect queen”

“ wow, rumors are fast, anyway yes. She will come here tomorrow”

When he was a kid and he was playing with fairies he wanted to join them playing a fight, even if he knew he was weaker. One of them punched him in the stomach, it wasn’t a hard punch, for a fairy, but it took his breath away. His chest ached for days. 

In that moment, he felt like someone had just punched him in the chest again. 

“ oh” 

“ I’m terrified, actually, I don’t know, should I be happy to meet my future wife?”

He wanted to be there for him, he knew Chanyeol wanted his best friend in that moment and share with him all his feelings about the matter, but he couldn’t. 

“ c-chanyeol, is it ok if I go now? I don’t feel very well”

“ what? What do you feel? do I need to call the doctor?”

He felt so bad, he was making him worrying for nothing.

“ no, don’t worry, nothing serious, I will feel better soon”

“ do you want me to stay with you? do you remember when we were kids and you had eaten a poisonous flower and your stomach hurt, so I spent hours with your head in my lap while I was massaged your belly?”

“ we’re not kids anymore Chanyeol, and you’re getting married”

“ you keep saying that, I don’t understand, it’s like we can’t be friends anymore because we’re not kids and I’m going to marry someone”

“ you’re a fairy who is going to be a king and marry a queen, I’m just a human”

“ do you remember what i told you the first time we met? That when you’re with me we’re equal”

“ well we’re not Chanyeol, we’re not” he said and before he could cry there, in front of him, he left. 

He had just arrived in his room when a guard called for him. 

“ wait, the queen wants to see you”

“ the queen?” he asked surprised 

“ yes, don’t make her wait, human”

Without even having the time to calm down he found himself in front of the queen. 

“ you wanted to see me, my queen?”he asked bowing to her

“ yes human. I’m sure you heard that tomorrow my son’s future wife will come here”

He nodded. 

“ you’re here just because Chanyeol begged for having you as a teacher about humans’ world, I know you were friends”

You were friends, the queen talked using the past. 

“ and I’m really honored for that, queen”

“ but I’m not stupid, human. I know it, since ever, love it’s not a thing that we can hide, it’s in our gaze, our words, our gestures”

“ I-i don’t understand”

“ you’re in love with my son, you’ve always been, and you don’t even know it”

“ I only care about him as a friend”

She laughed 

“ you know it’s not true. How does the thought of him getting married make you feel? Sad? Mad?”

Yes, he was sad and mad. 

“ if this can make you feel better I’m sure Chanyeol feels something for you too, this is why I’m ordering you not to interfere with the wedding. I want you to push him way from you, I don’t care how but this wedding is important, so don’t ruin it”

“ I’d never!”

“ maybe you, but Chanyeol could, if he realizes that he loves you too”

His legs were shaking but he couldn’t let the queen seeing him falling. 

“ I can’t send you away now, Chanyeol would not allow me, so do what I told you. Go now”

Once in his room, he sat on the bed, staring at the void. He wanted to cry and scream, but he couldn’t.

He couldn’t stop thinking at the queen’s words. Chanyeol also felt something for him and that could ruin the wedding so he had to push him away. 

He had to push his best friend, the only person that had always cared for him, away. The boy that he loved. 

He hated that the queen knew everything, and he hated to have been so stupid to never realize what he felt. He wanted to smile, thinking that maybe the queen was right saying that Chanyeol really felt something too but what was the point of that? Even if that was true, he was going to marry someone else and he had to leave him. 

How could he push him away? Chanyeol knew him very well, it would have been hard, because he couldn’t make him understand that he was pretending, he had to hurt him, to make him hate him.

How could he make the only person that had ever shown him love, hate him? Was Chanyeol even capable of hating someone? 

“ if only you didn’t call me here at the palace” he sighed.

He wasn’t hungry, hoping that chanyeol wouldn’t have come to see why he didn’t have dinner, he spent the whole evening and night thinking.

He had to do that, not only because the queen ordered it, but he had to think about Chanyeol. They could have never been together and he needed that marriage, he needed to become a great king, so things could change. 

He had to do it for him. 


	6. Chapter six

The following day he wanted to leave his room with a plan, but he hadn’t one. He couldn’t think, his head was a mess and he really couldn’t find a way to make Chanyeol hate him. 

At the usual time the guard knocked at his door, but when he opened it and he was ready to leave to reach Chanyeol, he stopped him. 

“ you won’t give lessons to the prince today, he’ll be busy meeting the future queen”

“ so do I have to be stuck in this room the whole day?”

“ yo have the permission to go around but just in this area of the palace, do not reach for the prince’s room or the throne hall”

He couldn’t spend the whole day in a room, alone with his thoughts, knowing that Chanyeol was there somewhere in the palace, with his future wife. 

As soon as the guard left he started wondering around the palace, but he soon realized that it hadn’t been a good idea because everything reminded him of Chanyeol, of their childhood. 

He had just decided to take something to eat and then go back to his room where some guards passed next to him .

“ you go there, we’ll search for the prince here” said one of them before they divided into two groups. 

Were they looking for the prince? For Chanyeol? 

Did something happened? 

He rushed into the kitchen, he knew people there always knew everything. 

“ oh Baekhyun dear, here, I remember you love strawberry” said one of the old servants, she always gave him strawberry muffins when he was a kid.

“ did something happen to Chanyeol?”

“ I think you know today was the day he had to meet the future queen, well she arrived, she’s very beautiful, but she has such a cold gaze, I can’t see someone like her with such a sweet person like our Chanyeol “

“ but where is he?”

“ he disappeared this morning, the guards didn’t see him leaving the palace, so they’re sure he’s still here, somewhere. They’re all worried, but I think that the prince was just nervous to meet the lady and he’s taking his time” she said winking at him. 

“ where are you Chanyeol? Are you ok?” he asked himself while leaving the kitchen. 

What if something happened?

Guards were all around the palace, looking for him. 

Then suddenly he thought about the words of the servant, what if Chanyeol really ran away because he was too nervous?

“ think Baekhyun, where could he be?”

He had almost reached his room when a memory hit him. 

They were about fifteen years old and Chanyeol had to meet the council for the first time, in quality of future king. Even if he knew that he had to wait for him to finish the meeting Baekhyun had left home earlier and decided to wait for him at their special place, the tree where they first met. When he arrived there he saw with surprise that Chanyeol was already there. 

“what are you doing here?”

“ I always come here when I’m too nervous, this place helps me thinking”

He was there, he knew he went there. 

“ where do you think to go?” asked him a guard at the gate of the palace.

He didn’t think that maybe he wasn’t allowed to go out.

“ I….my dear mother doesn’t feel very well, so I’m going to see her!” he lied.

The guard was looking at him. 

“ mmm ok, just be sure to be back before the day ends”

That day he would have had to fight with Chanyeol, to say or do something that would have made the fairy hate him, but there he was, looking for him. 

Even if the last time he went there was many years before, he still remembered the way and after twenty minute he was there. 

Chanyeol was on the ground, his back against the tree, his head between his legs. He was going to be a king soon but to him he was still that young and kind prince that found him crying in the wood. 

Without saying a word, he sat next to him. 

“ you remembered” 

“ this is the place you go when you’re nervous”

“ yes, I always come here when I don’t feel ok”

“ why don’t you feel ok? There is a beautiful lady waiting for you at the palace”

“ I wish it was like when we were kids, I wish to go back in time”

Chanyeol laid down, with is head on baekhyun’s lap. 

“ me too Chanyeol, everything was easier”

“ I could hug you Baekhyun, I could hold your hand and you liked it. You don’t want me anymore?”

That was the moment, that was the right chance to break his heart, to make him hate him and forget him. 

He could have answered with a yes, I don’t like you anymore, I don’t want you as friend anymore, goodbye.

In that way Chanyeol could go back to the palace, marry that woman and be a king, probably hating him his whole life, or maybe he would have forgotten him. 

“ I can’t” 

“ what, what you can’t Baekhyun?”

“ Chanyeol, I need you to be sincere with me, why did you run away?”

“ because the idea of meeting her makes me nervous, what if she doesn’t like me?”

So that was his worry, he wanted her to like him. 

Baekhyun felt this heart breaking into pieces. 

“ Chanyeol, everyone loves you, I’m sure she will love you”

“ everyone? What about you? Baekhyun, you’re so distant lately, you avoid my gaze and my touch”

“ your gaze and your touches should be just for her” 

“ but I don’t want her”

“ I’m sure she’s a nice person, you will learn to like her, Chanyeol, with time”

“ no Baekhyun, you don’t understand, I don’t want to touch her, to look at her, to…kiss her”

“ do you have someone else?” he asked shocked

Suddenly he found himself on the ground, Chanyeol was over him, like he did on the bed. 

“ now it’s your turn to be sincere, Baekhyun. What do you feel if I do this?” he asked while caressing his face. 

He blushed 

“ and if I do this?” his hand was now on his chest, then on his thigh.

“c-chanyeol” 

“ your body doesn’t lie Baekhyun”

“ i-I’m so sorry”

“ I heard you”

He looked at him confused, he felt his face on fire. 

“ I heard when you talked with my mum, about me. She was right, you know, about what I feel and from your reaction I think she was right about you too”

“ I’m sorry” he was holding back his tears

“ why are you sorry? “

“ I swear I will disappear from you life, I won’t ruin your wedding”

“ you don’t understand Baekhyun. I don’t want that marriage, I don’t even want the crown, I want you, I want my best friend, the human that i love”

“ I can’t let you ruining everything because of me”

“ why? Because you are a human? Because I’m a fairy prince? Fuck it, fuck them”

He was kissing him. 

Chanyeol was kissing him and he was crying for the happiness. 

“ this tree saw our first meeting, it was destiny to share our first kiss here”

“ do you want this tree to see also our first time?”

“ Chanyeol!” he said blushing so hard that he was afraid his cheeks were going to explode

“ you’re so cute when you blush”

“ and you’re an idiot”

“ who loves you”

“ yeah, for that you’re a very big idiot”

He kissed him again. 

“ I can’t go back to the palace, Baekhyun!”

“ but you have!”

“ If I go back I’ll have to marry her”

“ it’s ok, I mean, I’m already happy knowing that you love me”

“ that would not be happiness Baekhyun, don’t you understand?”

“ so, what do you want to do?”

“ let’s run away”

“ Chanyeol your mum is the queen, we can’t hide in her kingdom, they would find us wherever we go”

“ but they can’t find us in the humans’ world”

“ what?”

“ think about it, Baekhyun, you would go back to your word, we can start a new life there!”

“ but you have to abandon your world!”

“ I go wherever you are”

“ are you sure?”

“ I really want to try nutella, Baekhyun!”

He laughed

“ my beautiful fairy”

“ human, it’s time for you to go home”


	7. Chapter seven

Kidnapped by fairies when he was an infant, he had never seen the humans’ world, now after all those years he was going back there. Baekhyun had never thought about the future, being a human among fairies had never been easy, being in love with his best friend who was also the fairy prince, ready to become a king and also to get married, that was even harder. 

But maybe the universe pitied him and Baekhyun found out that Chanyeol loved him too. That was why they were there, at the edge of their world, just a magic wall divided them from humans. 

Baekhyun still felt guilty, he loved Chanyeol so much that he didn’t want him to renounce the crown, to his world, but Chanyeol was sure of it. 

“ A crown and a kingdom are nothing if I can’t be with you” he said. 

“ Do you want to say goodbye to your parents?” 

“ No, I mean, I’m sure my mum doesn’t care, I’ll miss my dad a little, he always treated me well, but we can’t risk it. If we have to do it, the sooner we leave, the better is”

Baekhyun didn’t know a lot about humans world, but he read enough to know that there everything would have been totally different and they couldn’t go there like that, without a plan, so he was happy that Chanyeol had already thought about that. 

“ I know a fairy who lives in the humans’ world. He was banished time ago, but my mum gave him the chance to chose to where”

“ Wow, so merciful from her” 

“ He chose the humans’ world so he’s there since then”

“ Why was he banished?”

“ He tried to stop a fairy from kidnapping a human”

“ He’s like a hero to me and your mum punished him”

“ yeah, I know”

“ But do you know where he is?”

“Yes, he runs a place called Nini’s honey, on the road in front of the exit from the fairy world”

A wall divided fairies from humans, just fairies could go through it and and very few humans that had the gift, or maybe fairy blood in them. 

“ How do you feel?” asked him Chanyeol 

“ I don’t know, this is all sudden, I mean first you asked me to be your teacher, then the news of your wedding, your mum threatening me and then you kissed me. Now this”

“ Baekhyun, if you’re not sure, we don’t have to leave”

Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol’s face, going on his tiptoes to look him in the eyes. 

“ Chanyeol, I’m sure of you, I’m happy and I’m ready to start a new adventure with my best friend”

“Best friend? Do best friends want to have sex with each other. Baekhyun?”

He blushed and hit him on the chest laughing.

“ You’re so annoying!” 

Chanyeol kissed him. 

“ Come, it’s time to go”

They walked, hand in hand, till the wall was a few centimetres from their faces. They looked at each other, in silence and then they took the step that was going to change their life. 

The wall suddenly opened up to them, a bright light hit them. Baekhyun tried to keep his eyes open, but he couldn’t, if he didn’t feel Chanyeol’s hand he would have thought to be floating. 

Then everything changed. The light was gone, the smell was different, he couldn’t smell the wood anymore and the noise, it was so annoying. 

He finally opened his eyes. 

“ I think we’re arrived” exclaimed Chanyeol next to him. 

There was a road, on both sides of it there were houses. Suddenly in front of them something, faster than a horse, passed. 

“ And I think that was a car!” said a very excited Chanyeol. 

Everything was so different, too many things to see. People, houses, cars, other buildings and so many other things that he didn’t know what they were. 

He was curious too, but it was all so noisy and where were the trees? And flowers? 

“ Are you ok?”

“ yes, I’m just confused by all this”

“ I know, me too, come, let’s find Jongin”

They were walking across the road, to reach the other side, when Chanyeol grabbed his hand pulling him backward, just in time. 

“ Look at where you walk, you idiot!” screamed the man inside the car. 

“ I prefer horses” he exclaimed 

“ Yeah, me too, let’s be careful!”.

They walked, he kept looking around, wondering how it would have been living there. If fairies didn’t kidnap him that would have been his reality. 

“ there!” suddenly exclaimed Chanyeol, pointing right in front of them. 

Nini’s honey: the sweetest honey for you.

He read outside the shop. 

He was curious to meet that fairy. He also had so many questions for him and he knew Chanyeol thought the same. How could a fairy live among humans? Was it hard as much as a human living among fairies? 

When they entered the place the sweet smell of honey hit him. 

The place was small, but full of things. Honey sold in every kind of way. 

“ is there someone here?” he asked. He couldn’t see anyone and no one answered him. 

“ maybe this place is not longer his, Chanyeol” 

“ Jongin?” 

He started to think that there was no one till someone talked. 

“ Just fairies call me Jongin, here, I’m kai” exclaimed a honey voice. 

Suddenly a fairy appeared from a door. He was tall and beautiful, his tanned skin reminded him of honey. 

“ What are fairies doing here? What do you want from me?”

“ I’m Chanyeol and this is Baekhyun”

“ Chanyeol? No way, don’t tell me you’re her son” he asked staring at him 

“ Yes, he’s the prince” said proudly Baekhyun 

“ And what is the prince doing here, with a human?” 

“ well we…ran away” answered Chanyeol 

“ You what? Ok, I don’t understand” 

Chanyeol told him about the upcoming wedding and the fact that they were in love so he didn’t want to marry that fairy and for that reason they ran away. 

At the end of the story Jongin was looking at them, studying them, then he started to laugh. 

“ I can’t believe it. The son of the queen in love with a human. Maybe this is the karma, as humans said” 

“ the what?” asked Baekhyun.

“ so human, you were kidnapped, right? It’s your first time in your world”

He nodded. 

“ I tried to save someone like you, once”

“ Chanyeol told me, thank you for what you’ve tried to do, even if you failed what you wanted to do was honorable and I wished someone tried to do the same for me”

“ Can I ask you a question? How is it for a human living among fairies? You lived your whole life among the creatures that stole you from your real family, you even fell for one of them”

“ Not easy, not all, but I got used and I had Chanyeol beside me” 

Chanyeol smiled at him. 

“ I’m glad to hear that someone was there for you, human. Anyway, do you really think that the queen won’t come for her son here in the humans' world?”

Jongin stared at them. 

“ I tried once to save a human and a fairy, I failed, maybe this is my second chance. I will help you”

“ Really?” asked Baekhyun

“ Really. I’ll teach you how to live among humans, how to look less like a fairy” he said looking at Chanyeol

“ First of all you need a place where to stay” he added. 

“ oh that is not a problem, we’ll find a tree!”

Jongin laughed.

“ you have to stop thinking you’re in the fairy kingdom, prince. You need a house, for that you need money”

“ where do we get the money?”

“ working, dear Baekhyun. So since both of you now don’t have money and my house is too big for me, you can stay there, I have a guest room”

“ thank you so much, Jongin, really!” 

“ just don’t be too noisy when you have sex” 

“ we don’t…we…well” Baekhyun was very embarrassed while Chanyeol was laughing. 

“ oh, I see, you still haven’t had the time, poor lovers”

“ what about working?” he asked, changing the subject. 

“ I need help at the shop, I was looking for someone, so one of you can work with me, the other well we’ll see. With a face like that our Chanyeol could be a model”

“ a model?” asked the fairy curiously. 

“ yes, well I’ll tell you everything. Now, why don’t you go around the city? Here, these are money, you use them to buy things. Let’s meet here this evening, I’ll bring you at my place”


	8. Chapter eight

So that was the humans’ world, those were humans, just like him. 

“ My own kind” he murmured, while a kid smiled at him. 

“ I’m not saying it because I’m in love with you, but believe me Baekhyun, you’re too beautiful to be human” suddenly said Chanyeol. 

“ Say it again, please” 

“ You’re too beautiful to be a human”

“ No, the other part” he shyly said. 

Chanyeol looked at him, smiling, and kissed him. It was a quick soft kiss. 

“ I’m in love with you” 

He would have never gotten used to that, he was so happy. So happy that he didn’t even care about how some humans were looking at them. 

“ Look there Chanyeol!” he said pointing at a place where there was written “ nutella crepes”

“ Nutella! Oh my god, let’s go Baekhyun, this is going to be the best day of my life!”

Chanyeol tok his hand and literally ran toward that place. 

“ Hello, I want nutella!” he exclaimed, with a bright smile. 

“ Wow, you’re so excited young boy” said the lady.

“ Yeah, he really wants to try nutella” said laughing Baekhyun. 

“ Has he never eaten it?” she asked shocked. 

“ Ehm no, we don’t have it from the place we come from”

“ Oh poor boys, ok, you know what? I offer you both my best crepes with nutella!” 

“ We have money!” said Chanyeol, showing them to her. 

“ Don’t worry, you seem like a couple who has just started a new adventure, this is my gift for you, i hope it will bring you luck!” 

Baekhyun was touched, he didn't know humans could be that nice. 

“ This is it, I’m finally trying nutella!” said Chanyeol excited, while they sat on a bench to eat. 

Baekhyun laughed. It was so beautiful seeing him like that. 

He stared at him, while he took the first bite. 

“ Baekhyun!” he screamed, his lips were dirty of nutella.

“ what?” 

“ It’s the most delicious thing I have ever eaten, I’m going to cry!”

While laughing he took a bite too and Chanyeol was right, it was delicious. 

“ This is the most intense feeling i have ever felt, I think that just having sex with you will beat it!”

“ Chanyeol!” he exclaimed blushing. 

“ what? I was sincere!” he said laughing. 

“ you’re an idiot and you still have nutella on your lips!”

Chanyeol pulled him closer and kissed him. 

“ now you have nutella on your lips too” 

They both laughed. 

“ I wish things would be always like this, Chanyeol, for a moment I almost forgot that we ran away and why we did it”

“ Hey, I know our life is not perfect and it won’t be easy, but just enjoy the moment, ok? I’m here, eating nutella, with them man I love, I’m happy”

Baekhyun’s heart melted. 

“ I love you too”

Soon evening came and hand in hand they went back to Jongin’s shop, where the fairy was closing it. 

“ oh the two lovers, how was your first day in the human's world?”

“ nutella is amazing!” exclaimed Chanyeol. 

“ I know, I fell in love with it too!” 

“ you’re both addicted to it, I guess” sighed Baekhyun, when the two fairies started to talk about their love for nutella. 

“ You can bring a fairy out of his world, but the fairy kingdom will always live inside a fairy” exclaimed Chanyeol while looking at Jongin’s house. 

It was at the end of a street, it had a small garden that was full of flowers and trees, so colorful to contrast with the grey of all the other houses. 

“ when I came to this world rents weren’t that high, so I could afford this, even if it’s too big for me”

“ you should buy a car, it could keep your company!” exclaimed Baekhyun. 

Jongin looked at him and laughed. 

“ you’re human but you're really do not anything about this world. Anyway, come in”

The house smelled like honey. 

“ for what I understood you’ve already eaten, but if you’re still hungry..”

“ nutella?”asked, smiling like a kid, Chanyeol

“ I was thinking more about some pasta”

“ pasta?” asked Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

That night Baekhyun found out that he loved pasta, humans’ food was really good. 

Chanyeol and Jongin were talking, the fairy had a lot of questions about what happened in the fairy kingdom since he was gone. 

“ Baekhyun, do you want to go to sleep?” asked Jongin.

“ what?”

“ You’re yawning, my love”

Baekhyun blushed at that nickname. 

“ God, you’re so in love that it’s giving me headache”

“ sorry, I think i’m tired, I’ll go to sleep, Jongin thank you for everything”

“ Don’t worry. Goodnight human”

“ Go, I will come in a minute” exclaimed Chanyeol, smiling at him. 

They didn’t bring clothes with them, they would have needed new ones, also because the ones he was wearing weren't that clean, so he took them off. Just when he laid on the bed, wearing nothing but his underwear and he heard Chanyeol’s footsteps he realized that they were going to sleep on the same bed and he was half naked. 

They had seen each other naked already, when they were younger, and of course they’ve already shared a bed, but now everything was different. 

When he saw the door opening panic, a stupid panic, took him and he quickly closed his eyes, pretending his was already sleeping. 

“ Baekhyun i...oh, he’s sleeping” he heard him saying. 

He opened an eye, the fairy was taking his clothes off. His heart was beating so fast, he could not get used to his beauty, to his perfection. 

He closed his eyes in time, before Chanyeol turned around and joined him on the bed. 

He didn’t know what he wanted. Did he want Chanyeol to get closer to him and maybe put his arms around him? 

As if the fairy could read his mind he suddenly felt his arm around his waist and Chanyeol’s nose against his neck. 

“ I know you’re not sleeping, Baekhyun” he whispered, kissing his neck. 

“ i can’t hide anything, from you, i guess” he said, smiling.

“ Does this make you feel uncomfortable?”

He turned around, to look at him. 

“ No, you could never, it’s just...strange to have you here, to be here like this, with you”

“ But strange in a bad or good way?”

Baekhyun gave him a sweet kiss. 

“ Good chanyeol, in a good way”

They stayed like that, staring at each other for a few minutes, in silence, listening to their hearts beating. 

“ You’re beautiful, Baekhyun, beautiful, i’m so lucky”

“ you've fallen for a human and you ran away from your home because of me, how can you say that you're lucky?”

“ Because i’m here with you and i can do this” he said kissing him. 

“ And this”.

His hand was touching him, slowly sliding from his chest, to his hips. 

“ Is this ok?”

“ Yes please” 

He didn’t want to sound that desperate, but he wanted more, he wanted to feel those hands all over him. 

He didn’t know when he moved closer to the fairy, so close that their bodies touched and Chanyeol’s hand was inside his pants, but there they were. 

“ Stop me, if you don’t want it”

Baekhyun kissed him and with a deep breath he brought his own hand to Chanyeol’s crotch. He had no idea of what he was doing, he just followed his instinct, and the moan of pleasure that Chanyeol let out when he cupped his boner made him understand that after all his instinct wasn’t that wrong. 

“ you have no idea how long I wanted this, Baekhyun” moaned the fairy. 

While his hand kept moving and he felt him growing bigger, Chanyeol’s hand, inside his panties, was very close to his entrance. 

“ Tell me i’m not the only one who dreamed about this, of being with you, in every possible way”

He could feel something wet on his hand and inside his pants too, was he already cumming?

“ I dreamed it too, c-chanyeol?”

“ Mmm?”

“ I’ve never...you know”

“ Well it seems that you know where to put your hands”

They both laughed. 

Suddenly Chanyeol was over him. 

“ it’s my first time too, my beautiful human”

Chanyeol’s touches and kisses on his naked body were gentle, but he could feel the lust in them, he could see it in his eyes and he understood him because he felt like that too. It scared him a little, because he had never felt like that, he couldn’t even think that his body could feel like that, react like that and do certain things. 

He couldn’t imagine that one day he would have felt Chanyeol inside him. It hurt a little at first, but Chanyeol kept whispering sweet words and showering him with kisses, soon the pain went away, it felt strange, having something there. He could feel it slowly going inside him, but the deeper he took him, the better he felt. 

The fairy let him get used to it and he knew that Chanyeol was holding back for him, because he didn’t want to hurt him. 

“ I’m human but i’m not made of glass, Chanyeol, you can dare more” he exclaimed, kissing him. 

“ Can i move?”

“ Yes please!” 

Chanyeol’s thrusts were slow and sweet, at least at the beginning, but the closer they were to the orgasm the faster and desperate were the movements. He also couldn’t stay still, he started to move his hips, looking for Chanyeol, looking for more. 

He didn’t know if it was because he felt very sensitive there or because Chanyeol changed the position, but now it was more intense, he could feel him so deep inside him, filling him. It felt so good that he was crying. 

“ Does it hurt?” asked Chanyeol, slowing down. 

“ no, don’t stop!” he begged and Chanyeol didn’t. 

He felt a little bit ashamed when he cum on Chanyeol’s chest, but he couldn’t stop. His body was shaking, the orgasm came but Chanyeol kept moving inside him,his movements getting slower and slower, till he felt something hot and sticky between his legs. 

“Sorry” exclaimed Chanyeol, heavily breathing. 

“ i love you” he answered him, taking him by surprise. 

Chanyeol stared at him, he moved his sweaty hair away from his eyes and kissed him. 

“ I love you too”

“ Do you think Jongin heard us?” he suddenly asked, realizing that they weren’t alone.

“ You were pretty loud, Baekhyun”

“ oh god, i will never watch Jongin in the eyes again”

The fairy laughed.

“ i loved it, actually, you were beautiful”

Baekhyun blushed.

He fell asleep happy, while hugging Chanyeol.


	9. Chapter nine

When he woke up the following day he was alone in the bed. He looked at where Chanyeol slept and the memories of the previous night hit him. 

He touched his lips, his chest, where he could see some red marks, and then between his legs. 

“ It really happened” he smiled. 

He saw some clothes on the chair, were those for him? He looked around and since he didn’t see his anymore he wore those and then he went downstairs. 

The two fairies were at the kitchen’s table and Chanyeol was eating some bread with nutella on. 

“ Glad to see that the clothes fit you, they were mine many years ago” exclaimed Jongin when he saw him. 

“ Good morning!” exclaimed Chanyeol, kissing his hand. 

“ Eat what you want Baekhyun, i’m sure you used a lot of energy last night”said Jongin, laughing. 

He wanted to disappear under the table. 

“ Anyway, since these are your first days here, i thought that before putting you at work you could go around and see how life is here, get used to it and to humans, ok?”

“ Yes, thank you so much Jongin, you’re very kind” exclaimed Chanyeol. 

“ Just remember that you’re not in the fairy kingdom anymore, ok? Also, don’t eat too much nutella or…”

Strange sounds came from Chanyeol’s stomach, who stood up and rushed to the bathroom. 

“ or that” said Jongin laughing. 

“ Why do you keep looking at me like that?” he asked while they were walking around the city. 

“ I just can’t believe i had sex with you and it felt so great, i was in you, Baekhyun!” 

A lady who passed next to them looked badly at Chanyeol. 

“ Chanyeol it was amazing, but you don’t need to tell it everyone, i’m sure others don’t care”

“ Sorry, i’m just very happy”

“ I know, me too, really!”

“ And i can’t wait to do it again!”

“ You get addicted to things very easily, prince” he said laughing. 

“ That is a great idea!” he suddenly said.

“ I didn’t say anything!”

“What if i put nutella on your body and then i li-”

“ Chanyeol!” he almost screamed. 

“ What? Would that be too much?”

He was shaking, he couldn’t believe what he saw. 

At first he thought it was a reflection, or maybe it was just his mind playing with him, but his eyes didn’t lie. 

“ There, tell me you see that too, please”

Chanyeol finally looked at where he was pointing. 

“ No, it can’t be”

“ Chanyeol, do you think…”

“ I think that he’s the changeling who took your place with your humans’ family”

On the other side of the street there was someone who looked exactly like him, if it wasn’t for the longer, almost white hair, and the different style. 

Was that the fairy who was put at his place when fairies kidnapped him? 

Could that be? 

Probably the changeling felt observed and he looked at him. He saw him freezing, he could see the shock in his eyes. 

“ Can i….Chanyeol can i go to him?”

“ Why not, i mean, we broke all the rules and i think you both deserve to know each other, just stay close to me. He’s still a fairy, after all” 

While he was talking with Chanyeol the changeling, staring at him, had crossed the street and was walking toward him. 

They were in front of each other and it seemed like looking in a mirror. 

“ Wow, it’s fascinating” exclaimed the fairy, even the voice was like his. 

“ It’s kind of creepy” said Chanyeol and for the first time the fairy looked at him. 

“ You’re a fairy!” 

“ How do you know? Changelings shouldn’t know about their nature!”

“ I was a curious kid and so you’re the human that took my place” he said, going back to stare at him. 

“ and you’re living with my real parents”

Was there tension between them? 

Suddenly the changeling was hugging him, taking him by surprise. 

“ Oh god i’m so happy to meet you, this is amazing, i have so many questions, like how are my real parents? how are the other fairies?”

“ hey easy, you’re hugging my boyfriend!”

“ boyfriend? a fairy and a human?” 

“ i think we have a lot to talk about, i’m Baekhyun anyway, he’s Chanyeol”

“ Hyun, i’m Hyun, you can come to my place!” 

Where he would have met his real parents? 

“ Don’t worry, my parents, well your parents, are away, i’m alone, please, come, it would be a pleasure for me and i’m sure that you also have a lot of questions!”

Ye, he had. 

Hyun didn’t live far away from where they met, after ten minutes they were there. 

“ Don’t look at the mess, mum always scolds me saying that i’m too messy” he exclaimed while opening the door. 

He looked around and he couldn’t help but think that would have been his house. It was so strange being there. 

Then he saw the photos.

“ You can look at them, they’re your parents, after all” said Hyun, winking at him. 

There were photos of Hyun when he was little, photos of him now, and then photos with his parents. 

“ So they look like this” he exclaimed. 

He didn’t know how to feel, it was like a mix of feelings, he felt overwhelmed by them.

He felt Chanyeol’s hand on his waist, comforting him. 

“ I imagined their faces so many times”

“ I know” he said, kissing his neck. 

“ They’re beautiful and they look happy” 

“ Yes, we took that pic the day I graduated, they were probably happier than me. Please take a sit, do you want something to drink or eat?”

“ Do you have nutella?” asked chanyeol

“ Oh no, sorry, I finished it right this morning!” 

“ Hyun, can i ask you how they are?”

“ Of course! Well dad is one of the funniest people i know, even if sometimes his jokes are very bad, but he cares about them so i still laugh to make him happy, he’s a very supportive parent, i can’t remember a moment of my life where he wasn’t there supporting me. While mum is a very sweet person, she loves animals but we can’t have one because dad is allergic to fur, she loves singing while cooking, she’s a wonderful chef, but with a very bad taste in music”

“ They look like wonderful parents!” 

“ Yes, they are. Mum often tells me that they are lucky to have such a beautiful son like me” he said laughing

“ Did they ever realize that you...that well you’re not me?”

“Dad once told me that when i was still an infant he often looked at me and had a strange feeling, he said that there was something different in me, in my eyes, but he thought it was because i was growing up” 

From what Hyun said his parents were beautiful people and for a moment he really hated fairies because they took him away from them, he could have had all that. 

“ What about my parents?” asked smiling Hyun, he couldn’t wait to know about his real parents. 

“ Well….”

He looked at Chanyeol. He didn’t know what to say. 

“ They’re very respectable fairies” said Chanyeol 

“ and?” asked Hyun. 

Of course he wanted to know more. 

“ Listen, Hyun, unlike your...i mean my parents here, they knew that i wasn’t their son. They lost you, they had to abandon you and your mum never forgot you, never, so whenever she saw me, well she saw the son he lost. Despite this she and your dad gave me a place where to stay and your dad always treated me good, he’s a good fairy”

“ from your words being a human raised by fairies doesn’t sound that nice”

“ It wasn’t easy, not at all, but i’ve always had Chanyeol by my side” he said smiling at the prince. 

“ so a fairy and a human eh? is it accepted, there?”

“ well no, especially when the fairy is a prince”

“ what? a prince? oh m god should i bow?”

Chanyeol laughed

“ No, no, let’s say that i quitted that position, i chose love”

“ you’re so sweet!”

“ but Hyun, how do you know about fairies? changelings live their lives without knowing their nature” asked curious chanyeol

“ I’ve always felt different, I was always smarter, faster, I was more...everything than my friends. Mum just old me that i was special, but i knew there was something more”

Hyun felt the whole opposite of how he felt him his entire life. 

“ So i searched for i don’t even remember what and I read about changelings. I laughed at first, i mean fairies? Fairies who kidnap humans and put their sick babies in their place? It was absurd, but then i read from different sources how people learned to recognize changelings, through ages, and it was all clear. A changeling has usually a strange birthmark”

He lifted his shirt up, showing a strange shaped birthmark on his belly. 

“ Changelings hate irons, if I touch it, it burns, doctors just said that it’s an allergy, even if very rare. Then changelings are left handed, like me, and well many other things. I thought that they were just coincidences, so I wanted a proof, a last one. I read that fairies can eat even poisonous herb and flower, things that would kill a human”

“ weren’t you scared? What if you were wrong? You could have killed yourself!” said shocked Baekhyun. 

“ I know, but i needed to know. Have you ever felt the need to know who you really are? I needed to know it and I was ready to do everything. I took several poisonous herbs, and I ate them all. They didn’t do anything, i’m still here. Not even a stomachache, i was perfectly fine. Seeing you two here, it’s the last proof”

“ what did you do when you realized you weren’t human?”

“ actually nothing, i felt better because i finally had the answer to lot of questions, but i have a dream, visiting the fairy world”

“ changelings can’t go back”

“ i know” he sadly exclaimed. 

“ anyway i’m happy to have met you, i would have never thought to see you!” he added 

“ Me too honestly!”

“ Maybe it’s destiny”

“ Yeah, who knows. So we better go now, our...friend is waiting for us”

“ oh he’s a fairy too?”

“ yes, i think that in the humans world there are more fairies than you think”

“ will you stay here in town?”

“ For now yes, we still haven’t thought about what to do” answered chanyeol. 

“ then I hope you will come to visit me, my house is also yours, well it could have been yours” he said laughing. 

“ and maybe...maybe you could meet your parents, baekhyun!” 

Meeting them? He hadn’t thought about that. 

“ We look like twins, it would be too strange”

“ oh right, i haven’t thought about that”

He would have loved to meet them, but it was too late, he wasn’t their son anymore and seeing him, seeing someone who looked like Hyun, would have shocked them. 

“ how do you feel?” asked him Chanyeool. 

They were in bed, Jongin cooked for them and then they went to bed, without saying anything to the fairy. 

“ Still confused, first of all he really looks like me”

“ actually you don’t, at least to me, and i don’t say this for the hair or the clothes, i can see the difference between you two, you also have a different smell” 

“ and then i saw them, it was just a photo but i saw my parents and he told me about them”

“ they are the parents you deserved Baekhyun, i’m so sorry for what happened”

Baekhyun kissed him. 

“ the past is the past and if fairies didn’t kidnap me i wouldn’t be here with you!”

“ so...maybe some sex will help you to clear your mind and relax your beautifu body” 

Baekhyun laughed.

“ you’re unbelievable!”

“ is that a yes?”

Baekhyun sat on his lap and kissed him. 

“ are you that hungry?”

“ of you?” 

He kissed his neck.

“ always”

Chanyeol was right, sex relaxed him, a lot, even if that round was rougher than the first. Now they knew each other’s bodies better and they were ready to discover new things together, without caring too much if Jongin could hear them. 

Baekhyun rode him that night and from that position he could feel him even deeper in him. 

Looking at him in the eyes, while feeling him inside, his hands all over his body, that was heaven to him. 

They both fell asleep happy and satisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Are you enjoying the fic?   
> Thank you for reading it!


	10. Chapter ten

“ Chanyeol, I've talked with a human friend who knows someone who has a model agency, he’d like to meet you this afternoon. Not to sound rude, but the sooner you will both have money, the sooner you will have a house where you can have sex the whole day and being very loud” said Jongin the following morning. 

“ Oh great, thank you!” exclaimed Chanyeol, not even bothered by the fact that Jongin just scolded them for being too loud. 

“ At least you’re not into dirty talking, otherwise i would have to hear you two saying dirty things to each other while having sex!” he added, while taking a sip of coffee. 

“ dirty talking? what is it? it sounds interesting!” said Chanyeol 

“ No, i’m sure it’s not, please Jongin do not tell him” suddenly said Baekhyun, making the fairy laugh. 

“ You can come too, Baekhyun”

“ Actually i thought to go around the city again, this is the place where i would have lived, so i really want to explore it”

“ Sure!”

They were all getting ready to leave the house when Chanyeol grabbed his hand. 

“ Please be careful, ok?”

“ I will don’t worry, I'm with my own kind, now” he said, kissing him. 

The fairy kingdom was more beautiful, but he loved going around without being insulted, without having everyone looking at him almost with disgust. Actually he noticed that a lot of people looked at him, smiling, both girls and boys and he thought about chanyeol’s words, that he was too beautiful to be a human, maybe those humans thought the same? 

He kept walking, till he arrived at a place that was familiar. Without even realizing it he was in front of Hyun’s house. 

His mind probably brought him there. 

He was going to walk away when he saw someone from the window, Hyun wasn’t alone. His parents were there. 

His heart started to beat faster, he was so close to them, to his real parents. His heart was screaming him to run to them, to hug them and tell them that he was their son, but he knew he couldn’t do it, it would have messed their minds up and he had to protect them from the fairies. 

It wouldn’t have been fair to Hyun, that was his life, he couldn’t steal it from him, what happened, the kidnap, wasn’t his fault. 

But he was there, having a quick look at them, through the window, without being caught, would have not been a problem, right? 

“ I deserve it!” he told himself while slowly approaching the house. 

Luckily right in front of the window, from where he could see Hyun talking with his parents, there was a tree. He hid behind it and observed. 

They were like in the pics he had seen, but they were real. They weren’t a dream, they were there in front of him. His mum and his dad, his own blood. 

He tried to hold back the tears, but it was useless. He hated fairies, they took all that away from him and yes, he had to admit that he was jealous of Hyun because he had wonderful parents, while he had to grow up with a mother who hated him. 

He was so lost in his angry thoughts that he didn’t see a cat right behind him and while taking a step back he put a foot on its tail. The cat meowed for the pain. 

“ Oh my god, i’m so sorry my little friend, i’m so sorry! Are you ok?” he asked, patting the cat and kissing him. 

He was so worried for the cat that he didn't hear the door opening and someone coming toward him. 

Luckily for him that someone was Hyun. 

“ Baekhyun!” he exclaimed surprised.

“ H-hyun...i can explain” he said embarrassed.

“ No, don’t worry, i think i understand why you’re here, i’m just sorry i can’t let you in and meet them, it’s not fair”

“ Yeah” he sadly exclaimed 

“ Oh you found Lucifer!” he said pointing at the cat 

“ your cat?”

“ Yes, he ran away a few days ago!” he exclaimed while the cat went to him, purring. 

“ I’m very sorry, i’m going away”

“ No wait, are you free now?”

“ yes, chanyeol is busy with the other fairy”

“ Then let’s go to drink something together, ok?”

“ but people will think we’re twins, it’s too strange”

“ Who cares, let’s go” he exclaimed, winking at him. 

“ This is hot chocolate, it’s almost like nutella, but it’s hot and melted and you drink it!”! he explained to him when they took a seat in a nice place. 

“ Oh chanyeol would love it” he exclaimed after taking a sip.

“ you’re really in love, aren’t you?”

“ yes, i guess,i mean i love him, i've always loved him, i just realized it too late”

“ but now you’re together and that is what it matters”

“ Yes, now we’re together” he said smiling. 

They talked a lot and Hyun asked him a lot of questions about fairies, but never about his real parents, he probably understood that he had a complicated relationship with them. 

“ So you’re telling me that there’s a portal to the fairy kingdom in this city and i have never seen it?” 

“ Every city has it and if you’re a fairy or a gifted human you can see it, you have to know where to look”

“ and every fairy can go through it? Even a changeling?”

“ Yes, but i think that once there you would be arrested or sent back here, changelings can’t go back to their world”

“ but you’re here, you went back to your world”

“ Yeah but...well i shouldn’t be here, i remind you that me and chanyeol ran away”

“ right!”

“ So i go now, thank you for your company Hyun!”he exclaimed when they left the place. 

“ it was a pleasure and whenever you need someone to talk with, who is not your wonderful boyfriend, just come to me, i think we can consider ourselves brothers” he said, winking at him. 

“ Yeah, i think so”

Before going back to Jongin’s house he wandered around the city for a while.

He stopped right in front of a flower shop, he was looking at some beautiful tulipas when he noticed that the little target on the vase said liliums. 

“ Oh, do you need a nice bouquet for your girlfriend, young boy?” asked him a man. 

“ No,actually there’s written liliums but these are tulipas”

“ oh, you’re right, I put them in the wrong vase this morning, I was still sleepy I guess. Thank you so much”

“ you’re welcome,” he said smiling. 

He was leaving when he had an idea. 

“ Actually, yes, I'd like some flowers for... a special person” he said to the man. 

When he went back to Jongin’s house it was evening. 

“ Chanyeol, Jongin, I'm back” he exclaimed. 

The house was dark and no one answered him. 

Were they still out? 

“ what if something bad happened?” said a voice in his mind. 

He was starting to panic, especially when he heard a noise from the kitchen. 

“ If you’re here for prince Chanyeol, he’s not here and you will have to walk over my dead body to get him!” he screamed as he entered the kitchen, using the flowers as a weapon and hitting someone. 

The problem was that someone was not a thief or a fairy sent by the queen. It was Chanyeol. 

“ Wow, easy tiger”

“ Oh my god chanyeol, i’m so sorry! What the hell were you doing here in the dark?” 

“ Look around”

There were candles and flowers all over the kitchen and he could smell delicious food. 

“ Jongin told me that this is a date, humans get a romantic dinner ready for their partner and I thought to do it for you. He helped me and then he went to stay to a friend, he said that for a night he doesn’t want to hear us having sex”

“ oh Chanyeol, this is so beautiful!” he exclaimed, moved. 

“ I’m so sorry for having scared you and well, i guess these were for me” he said laughing, looking at the poor flowers in Baekhyun’s hands. 

“ Yes, your favorites”

“ They’re beautiful” he said, pulling him closer to kiss him. 

“ So, my hero who is ready to die to protect me, why don’t you take a seat?Ah, anyway that was very sexy!”

Chanyeol, with the help of Jongin, cooked a delicious meal and the atmosphere was just perfect. He almost felt like a normal human. 

“ So the model agency?”

“ They said that I have a very particular face, that I look like a fairy!”

They both laughed. 

“ They liked me and they have already a photoshoot that would be perfect for me”

“ That is great, Chanyeol, really. I’m so happy for you!”

Chanyeol took his hand. 

“ I’m happy for us. It won’t be easy, but i’m sure we’ll work hard to get a house on our own”

“ My belly is going to explode!”he said when his dish was finally empty. 

“ Oh but that is a pity, i have a dessert too!”

“ Why are you smiling like that?”

“ I’m just curious to see if you like my dessert!” 

“ You know i love sweets!”

Chanyeol stood up and when he turned around he had nutella in his hands. 

“ Again? Chanyeol, is your stomach ok?” he asked laughing. 

“ Yes, don’t worry. Anyway, we’ll have the dessert in the room”

“ oh”

Now he understood that smirk on the fairy’s face. 

“ Now i understand”

“ and do you want this dessert or are you too full?”

Without saying anything he stood up, he went close to him, enough to kiss him and take the nutella from his hands. 

“ catch me prince” he exclaimed before running away with the jar. 

“ Do you really want to play with a fairy, human?” he heard him saying while he was running upstairs. 

“ of co-”

Chanyeol was already there, in the room and he pushed him on the bed. 

“ you could have let me win!” he said pouting .

Chanyeol laughed. 

“ sorry, i’m just craving for my dessert”

“ At the end you got what you wanted!” exclaimed Baehyun. He was naked and Chanyeol put some nutella on his mouth, neck, nipples and then on his belly, going down, following his happy trail. 

“ you, naked with nutella over you? Yes” he exclaimed, happily. 

“ Enjoy your feast, prince”

“ oh i will!”

He kissed him, licking his lips. He loved kissing him, he loved feeling his soft lips on his mouth, on his body. 

Then he went down to lick the nutella on his neck, a spot that he found out to be very sensitive for him. 

But not as much as his nipples. 

Chanyeol was licking them, sucking them and biting them. 

“ Jongin is not here, you can be loud as much as you want” he said, noticing how he was arching his body for pleasure, looking for more. 

Then he started to lick the nutella on his chest, his belly, going down. 

“ C-chanyeol”

“ Don’t worry i didn’t put nutella there but...that doesn’t mean that i'm not going on”

If feeling him inside their first time had been a strange feeling, feeling his mouth, something hot and wet, around his cock, was even stranger, but it felt so good. 

“ even better than nutella” 

“ wow, that is a wonderful compliment from you!” said Baekhyun, trying to laugh, but Chanyeol’s tongue was making him cum. 

“ Yes, I confirm, better than nutella” he said once Baekhyun cum on his tongue. 

“ so did you like it?Because that was the best dessert i have ever eaten”

Baekhyun kissed him. 

“ you’re driving me crazy, fairy prince”

Obviously they took advantage of the fact that Jongin wasn’t there and the nutella thing was just the beginning. 

They kept having sex, he lost the times he cum, he didn’t even know he could cum so many times and Chanyeol, probably it was a fairy thing, even more than him. 

“ you’re draining me Baekhyun!” 

He fell beside the fairy, exhausted. 

The were sweaty and sticky, the bed was a mess. 

“ i think my legs don’t work anymore, Chanyeol”

Chanyeol laughed. 

“ i will never have enough of you, really”

Before they could both fall asleep, Chanyeol helped him to reach the shower. 

Once in bed, his eyes closed immediately, he was too tired. Too tired even to laugh or hit Chanyeol when he yawned saying: “ Baekhyun, do you think all humans can do that thing with the tongue that you did while you were between my legs?”


	11. Chapter eleven

“ Baekhyun, something is ringing!” 

He opened his eyes, woken up by Chanyeol and something that was ringing. 

He was confused at first, then he realized that it was a phone. 

“ Oh it's the phone Jongin gave me!”

“ phone?”

“ It’s like a box that you can use to contact people that are not next you”

“ Oh, interesting!”

His body still ached for the previous night, but he managed to take the phone and to answer the call before it stopped ringing. 

“ Baekhyun!”

“ oh, Hyun!”

He almost forgot he gave his number to the changeling. 

“ please come here!”

He was crying. 

“ what happened? are you ok?”

“ I think something bad happened to mum and dad, i think fairies are involved, I can't call the police, I don't know what to do, please come!”

“ I’ll be right there”

“ what happened?” asked Chanyeol

He told him what Hyun said, while getting dressed. 

“ I come with you”

“ No, Chanyeol, if fairies are really involved, maybe it’s a trap!”

“ i don’t care, i can’t let you go here, alone!”

“ Listen, if I don't come back or call you in a few hours, you'll come, ok? Please chanyeol, if they catch you, it’s all over and maybe fairies are not even involved”

He knew that Chanyeol didn’t agree with him, but he let him go, after a kiss. 

He walked as fast as he could, when he arrived at Hyun’s house his throat was on fire. 

“ Hyun! I’m here, Hyun!” 

The door was open and he went in. 

“ Hyun?”

“ I knew you would have come and i knew you would have come alone, since i mentioned fairies, you would have never risked your beloved prince’s life”

Suddenly the door closed behind him and Hyun appeared in front of him. 

“ What do you mean? where are your parents?”

“ your parents are safe and sound, their beloved son gifted them with a weekend at the lake”

“ I don't understand”

He was confused, he didn't know what was happening but he knew that he was in danger, his instinct was screaming him to run away. 

“ You're almost pathetic, you ran here, worried about two people that are nothing to you”

“ they’re my parents and i thought you were in danger too”

“ you’re such a human, fairies raised you but you’re so weak”

“ Hyun, what is happening? what are you saying?”

“ Since I found out that I wasn't human, that I belonged to another world, I tried to go there, to go back home. I searched for information everywhere and i read about portals, but i have never understood how to actually find one, then you came and i knew that was my chance” 

“ You can’t go back!”

“ I know!” he screamed. 

His eyes, there was something dangerous in them. 

“ But the fact that you and the prince are here, means that rules can’t be broken, so if you’re here, playing at the perfect human couple, why can’t i go back to my real parents?”

“ Listen Hyun, i understand you but-”

He laughed. 

“ No, you think we’re the same? You don’t understand me, human. I spent a life among weaker creatures, I deserve better, I'm a fairy, I'm not a filthy human!”

“ what about your parents?”

“ Yeah they’re ok, but they’re not mine”

“ They raised you, they love you and you want to abandon them?”

“ shut up, you know nothing and i deserve to go back, among my own kind”

“ why am i here?”

“ you talked to me about portals, you told me that there is one here, but you didn’t tell me where”

“ and i won’t tell you”

“ oh but I know it, that is why i made you come here. I’ll steal your life, again”

“ Chanyeol will never allow it”

“ have you looked at us? we look the same, I'm sure that the prince is so blinded by love that he won’t understand anything, especially if I provide for his needs” he said with a smirk. 

He was in panic. He was scared and angry, he needed to do something, but what? 

He was just a human, Hyun was a changeling and his life taught him that he couldn’t compete with a fairy. 

“ you can’t do it, Hyun, think about it, just take a deep breath and think!”

“ I thought enough, i had a whole life to think, now it’s my chance” 

While Hyun kept talking, he looked around, till his eyes laid on a fork, left on the table. He knew that he couldn’t do a lot with it and fairies healed fast, but he really hoped that it was made of iron. 

He just had to wait for the right moment. 

“ if you collaborate i won’t hurt you Baekhyun, at the end we’re brothers” 

He said approaching him. 

“ i just need your clothes, and you know what, you can stay here, to live with your real parents, what do you think? I’m actually giving you your life back”

Having his life back. Living with his parents, with two people that really loved him, among humans, his own kinds. 

It sounded perfect, but a life without Chanyeol would have not been perfect. 

“ you’re right, i’d love it, i think i’d love to live here, with my parents” he lied

“ I know, so give me your clothes, let’s take our lives back!” 

That was the moment. Hyun was close to him, waiting for him to get undressed. 

With a fast movement he grabbed the fork and before Hyun could do anything he stabbed his arm. 

He didn't lose time, he immediately ran toward the door. He had just opened it when something hit him on his head, making him fall. 

“ Nice try, human, but it wasn’t made of iron” 

Hyun’s smirk was the last thing he saw before passing out. 

CHANYEOL 

“ You’re a stupid, how could you let him go alone? You’re a stupid!” he kept repeating himself since Baekhyun was gone. 

He knew his Baekhyun was courageous and smart, but if fairies were really involved he was in danger and despite that he was there, waiting for him at home. 

He promised him that he would have waited a few hours, if he didn’t come back or call him at that magic box, he would have ran to him. 

An hour passed. 

He couldn’t stay still. He kept walking around the house, up and downstairs, biting his nails. 

“ Ok i go, i was a stupid” he suddenly said, he had just opened the door when he bumped into Baekhyun. 

“ Baekhyun, you’re here!” he exclaimed, looking at the human. 

“ Yes, i’m back”

“ what happened? i was so worried! Are you ok?” he asked, touching and looking at him, from head to toes, to check on him. 

“ I’m fine Chanyeol, really!”

“ but where have you been?” he asked, he smelled differently. 

“ and what happened to Hyun? Is he ok?” 

“ yes, at the end it was just a thief, he thought that fairies went into his house and...kidnapped his parents who just left for a week end out without warning him”

“ oh, so no fairies?”

“ No fairies!” exclaimed smiling the other. 

“ I was so worried, so worried! I was an idiot, I should have never let you leave alone!”

Baekhyun hugged him. 

“ but nothing bad happened, so relax, ok?”

He kissed him, a sweet quick kiss. 

“ are you sure you’re ok?”

He could see that he was fine, and he also said it, but he had a strange feeling. Maybe it was just the fear leaving him, his Baekhyun was back, safe and sound. 

“ perfectly fine, but actually i have a request”

He looked curiously at him. 

“ whatever, maybe you want another round in bed with nutella?” he asked winking at him 

“ what? no no, do you want me to get fat?”

What? 

Maybe Baekhyun started to joke as humans, because that had to be a joke. So he laughed. 

“ you’d still be beautiful, anyway your request?”

“ Hyun would like to see the portal”

“ but you both know he can’t go through it, it would be too dangerous for him and it’s also better if we don’t get too close to it!”

“ I know, you're right but…”

Baekhyun got closer to him, he was playing with the zip of his sweater. 

“ He knows he can’t go in, and i will be there with him to be sure he won’t take a step toward the wall, but i think he deserves to see it”

His softhearted human. 

“ you’re always so kind”

He kissed him. 

“ the problem is that I don't remember the way to it” he shyly said. 

“ oh, well i can show it to you”

“ that would be perfect, i mean, we can go there, have a walk, hand in hand and then...maybe we can skip dinner you know” he said winking at him. 

“ how can i say no to such a proposal?”

They walked hand in hand, the sun was gone and around there were people going back from work and couples ready for a romantic evening together. 

“ It’s strange coming back here, it’s been just few days, but it seems like a whole other life”

He exclaimed when he saw the portal

“ yeah, you’re right, a whole other life” exclaimed Baekhyun

He still couldn't believe at what happened, but he was happy there, with Baekhyun, he didn’t regret his choice, he just felt guilty because they would have had to run away their whole life and he couldn’ give to Baekhyun the peace he deserved. 

Baekhyun was admiring the portal. 

“ So, why are you so interested in the portal? Hyun” 

The other looked at him. 

“ how did you call me?”

“ Hyun, that is your name, am i right? where is baekhyun?”

He saw the shock on the changeling’s face. 

“ How did you know?”

“ I felt something strange when i kissed you, you also smell different and then you talked about not eating not to gain weight, Baekhyun has never cared about gaining weight, he would have never said such a thing, unlike a fairy, also the nutella thing was not about eating it, but that is another story, that Baekhyun knows”

He saw the changeling’s body tensing up. 

“ well, you seem to know very well your lover”

“ perfectly, where is he?”

“ don’t worry, i just took his clothes, he’s...fine we can say”

“ you used him, and then you used me to reach the portal”

“ and you brought me here. If you knew that it was me, why?”

“ i wanted to know your plan, you want to go through it, right? are you aware that after two steps my mum’s guards will arrest you or send you back here?” 

“ That is why I need you. They would never touch me if I have the queen’s son with me, right?”

Chanyeol laughed. 

“ do you think my mum cares about me that much? she will never put me before her reign, never, but you can’t understand it because even if you’re a fairy you grew up with two parents who love you”

“ but they’re not my parents, actually i want to go to my parents, my real ones”

“ and what? start again there, as if you weren't abandoned?”

Baekhyun laughed and suddenly he was closer to him. 

“ oh no, i think that your smart mind didn't understand a thing. I don't want to go there to meet my parents and reunite with them. I want to make them pay for having abandoned me, they thought i was sick, but look at me? I’m perfect, I'm a god among humans and they left me with them. They need to pay for that!”

“ You’re insane, Hyun!”

“ Maybe, but no one will stop me, not even the prince”

It happened fast. He was breathing and the second later he couldn’t anymore. It hurt a lot, it literally took his breath away. He could feel the burning iron going through his heart. 

“ I studied, prince. I studied how to kill fairies” he said laughing. 

The last thing he saw before everything went dark was Hyun going through the wall. 


	12. Chapter twelve

“ No Chanyeol stop it, it tickles!” he said laughing. Someone was licking his face. 

Or better, something. He opened his eyes and saw Lucifer, the cat, on his chest, licking his face. 

“ Hey little friend!” 

He tried to stand up but his head hurt like crazy. He touched his nape and he felt something wet, he probably had lost blood. 

“ Hyun!”

After a few seconds of confusion he remembered what happened. 

“ That bastard!” 

Hyun really used him, calling him making him think that he and his parents were in danger and then he hit him, he took his clothes off, leaving him naked and passed out. 

The changeling wanted to go through the portal, but he didn’t know where it was, he needed a fairy to know it. 

“ Chanyeol!” 

He stood up, even if his head hurt so much that he wanted to throw up, he wore some Hyun’s clothes and then he left, running toward Jongin’s house. 

The door was opened, he entered, screaming Chanyeol’s name, but no one answered him. 

He was running out, if he wasn’t there, something must have happened and the only place he could think of was the portal, when he bumped into Jongin. 

“ Hey, I forgot my underwear here, I came to take them and what is that face?”

“ Hyun, he’s a traitor, something bad must have happened to Chanyeol”

“ what? who is Hyun?”

“ I don't have time now, i will tell you another time”

“ Baekhyun wait, let me come with you, let me help!”

He didn’t want to get him involved, it was dangerous, but he knew that he needed the help of a fairy. 

While they were both running toward the portal he told him everything, about Hyun and what he had done. 

“ That son of a bit-” 

“ Chanyeol!” he screamed in fear, interrupting Jongin, when he saw the fairy on the ground, in front of the portal. 

He ran toward him, kneeling next to the prince, Jongin immediately reached them. 

“ Oh my god, no no no chanyeol!” he cried. There was a blood stain on the prince’s chest and his eyes were closed. 

“ Please, don’t die, you idiot, you can’t be dead, no!”

“ Baekhyun” said Jongin, his voice was shaking.

“ you can’t die, you can’t leave me here alone, do you hear me? you can’t! Wake up!” he said crying, while hitting the fiary on his chest.

“ you can’t leave me now, please, i can’t live without you”

Suddenly chanyeol opened his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“ Chanyeol!” 

“ damn, stop hitting me Baekhyun, it hurts!”

“ W-what?”

“ You’re a fucking idiot, you scared me to death! I thought you were gone and now you tell me that? I’m going to kill you!”

“ i thought you were happy because i wasn’t dead” he said laughing 

Baekhyun kissed him. 

“ you're going to get blood on your shirt”

“ i don’t care. Never leave me again, please”

Chanyeol cupped his face, cleaning his tears.

“ I told you when we were younger, i will never leave you!”

He told them everything happened. 

“ he missed the heart, that bastard”

“ we have to stop him, Chanyeol!”

“ Baekhyun, if we follow him there, we will never leave the fairy kingdom again. You’ll probably be arrested and i will have to..get married”

He didn’t think about that. 

He felt like crying but he couldn’t, he wasn’t a kid anymore. He wasn’t that kid crying at a tree’s feet anymore. 

“ I know, but i can’t let him do something to them. It’s true that they have never been the parents of the year, i’m sure that she would let someone kill me if she was in my place but it’s wrong, i can’t”

Chanyeol kissed him. 

“ I know, this is why i love you, you always put the others before you”

“ We had our days, they weren’t enough, but chanyeol these days with you worthed my whole life, you made me happy and i will always cherish them”

The fairy kissed him. 

“ especially the nutella game” he exclaimed, making them both laugh. 

“I’ll stay here, in case he comes back!” exclaimed Jongin. 

He helped Chanyeol to stand up. 

Few days before they were holding each other’s hands, ready to start a new life, leaving the fairy kingdom and now they were going back there. 

“ I love you, Baekhyun”

“ I love you too”

The light, then the floating feeling, everything was like he remembered. 

Suddenly everything was quiet and he could smell the wood, the flowers. 

They were back. 

“ Are you ok?” asked Chanyeol, holding his hand tighter.

“ Yes, we have to reach them before guards see us”

“ and before it’s too late”

They ran, and Baekhyun had to admit it. He missed the fairy kingdom. 

He missed the wild nature, the smell, how the light reflected on the colorful flowers. 

He had hoped to never see that house again, the house where he was raised, where he alway looked for a mother’s love, but he had never found it. Where he hid, crying, every time a fairy insulted him. 

It all seemed so quiet, like always, maybe Hyun wasn’t arrived yet, at the end he didn’t know where they lived. 

“ I don’t think he’s here” he said out loud. 

He had just said that when he heard someone screaming and he ran inside the house, followed by chanyeol. 

Once inside he saw his mother on the ground, she was scared, while his father, with a wound on his arm, was defending her from Hyun. He looked at him and he couldn’t recognize him anymore, he looked like a wild animal. 

“ Look who joined the party!” he exclaimed when he saw them. 

“ How is your head, Baekhyun?”

“ Baekhyun!” exclaimed his father with surprise. 

“ You know baekhyun, your boyfriend immediately understood that i wasn’t you” 

“ boyfriend?” asked his mother

“ yes, mother, boyfriend”

“ Mother? I thought you hated her” said Hyun with a smirk 

“ Leave them alone”

“ No, they have to pay”

“ Listen Hyun, we were forced to, I would have never abandoned my son, never!” said the fairy crying, trying to calm her son down.

“ There is always a choice, you didn’ t fight for me, you abandoned me!” he said screaming. 

“ We had to and we chose a good human family for you!”

“ Oh they're, they raised me well, but it wasn’t their job”

“ Tell me what you’re going to earn from this, Hyun, tell me!” 

“ Revenge, human” 

It all happened fast. Hyun attacked his father, but he was faster and managed to push the fairy away, receiving the blade at his father’s place. 

“ Baekhyun!” screamed Chanyeol 

“ Don’t worry, it’s just a little cut” he said, touching the wound on his neck. 

“ it’s the second time you make me bleed, i’m tired of it, Hyun”

The fairy laughed. 

“ i really can’t understand you, human, You said that you don’t care about them, they were not good parents, she hates you, but you’re here to protect them, even risking your life for them”

“ I don’t hate him” his mother suddenly said. 

Everyone looked at her. 

“ I’ve never hated him, i hate the law that took my son away from me, but i’ve never hated Baekhyun. Yes, seeing him reminded me that I had to abandon my real son, but Baekhyun was the perfect son, he was always nice to me, even if I never showed him love. I wanted to make him strong and since he’s human i thought that he needs to be even stronger, everything i did it was for him, even if maybe it wasn't the right way”

“ Really?” he asked looking at her

“ I’m sorry Baekhyun, for everything”

He would have never thought that she felt that way. 

“ Very touching, really” exclaimed Hyun. 

He was so distracted by what her mother had just said that he wasn’t ready for another attack from the changeling, luckily Chanyeol was faster than both of them and suddenly he was between them, with a hand he stopped Hyun's arm. 

“ Enough now, Hyun. You used me, you hurt my boyfriend, you came here to my kingdom and now you’re trying to kill two fairies? I won't let you do it”

“ You almost talk as a king”

“ He’s a king” suddenly said a voice. 

They all turned around and they saw the queen, with two guards beside her. 


	13. Chapter thirteen

“ Mother!” exclaimed Chanyeol surprised. 

“ Did you think I would have not known about this? A changeling entered my reign, trying to kill fairies, you had to expect me”

The queen was there. That meant that despite how the thing with Hyun ended, he and Chanyeol were over. 

“ Guards, take him” she ordered, pointing at the changeling

“ No no no!” he screamed, trying to fight the fairies back. 

“ Not only you tried to come back here, but you also wanted to murder your parents” she said

“ the parents who abandoned me!”

“ Take him away, now!” 

“ Yes my queen”

The guards took Hyun away, while he kept screaming and kicking. 

When the queen looked at him, he shivered. 

“ You disobeyed me too”

“ My queen i-”

“ Don’t you dare mother! You threatened him, you disgust me”

“ how dare you talking like that to me?”

“ I love him, you know it, you’ve always known it and despite that you wanted to separate us, so i could marry a queen and become a king. You don’t care about me, just about the kingdom”

“ that is not true”

Chanyeol laughed. 

“then show it, let us go”

“ I can’t”

“ see? Your beloved kingdom is more important than your son!”

Chanyeol and his mother were arguing and he knew that was not going to have a good ending, that could also be the last time he saw him. 

“ Baekhyun” he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“ Mother, are you ok?” he asked, lookin at the fairy.

“ Yes, just little bit shocked and still scared”

“ I know”

“ I would have never thought to see my...son, especially not in this way”

“ i’m really sorry”

“ No Baekhyun, i’m the one who is sorry, you could have kept doing what you were doing with the prince, i understood that you were enjoying your time together, but you still chose to come here to save us, knowing that meant leaving Chanyeol”

“ i couldn’t let him hurt you and dad”

That day a lot of things he would have never thought to see happened, like his adoptive mother hugging him. 

A hug, it was such a simple thing, but he had craved for that hug since ever. 

“ Human, follow me, i need to talk to you, both of you, alone, at the palace” said the queen, interrupting the moment between with his mother. 

“ Go, we’ll be here if you come back, we’ll always be here for you” said his father, smiling at him. 

Chanyeol grabbed his hand. 

“ Let’s go!”

They walked, side by side, in silence, following the queen and the guards, till the palace. 

Once reached the throne hall the queen sent the guards away and took her place on the throne. 

“ You ran away. You, the future king ran away while here we were getting things ready for you, even your wedding, and you, human, you broke a rule going back to your world”

“ I’ve never wanted that marriage, I can be a king with him by my side, the person I love. We ran away because we knew here we have no chance to be together and he deserved to see his world, from where you kidnapped him”

“ you talk as if i’m evil”

“ you’re not evil, you’re just heartless”

He had never seen Chanyeol talking like that to his mother. 

“ I should punish you, both of you!”

Chanyeol pushed him behind him, as if he was his living shield.

“ but i know you would never allow it and i also know that this kingdom needs a king like you, son”

They both looked at her, surprised. 

“ I won’t punish you, on one condition. Chanyeol you will become king”

“ i won’t get married, mother”

“ not even to the man you love?”

“ what?” both exclaimed he and chanyeol. 

“ I think this kingdom needs new rules, i have to admit to live in the past”

“ are you saying that i can marry him?”

“ Yes, but both of you will never have to leave the kingdom again. Never again”

Chanyeol looked at him. 

“ Baekhyun, that is your world”

Yes, it was, but his life wasn’t there. He loved it, he would have never forgotten his real parents, but the past couldn’t be cancelled and even if he was human he didn’t belong to that world. 

“ If you stay, I stay” he said.

“ are you sure? You will never be able to see your parents, again”

“ I can’t talk to them, i can’t stay with them, i saw them and this is enough for me. I want you, Chanyeol”

The fairy hugged him. 

“ so i think we all agree. One last thing, i think you should know that the changeling will be executed”

“ no!” he exclaimed 

“ No? He hurt you and used you, both of you and he was going to kill your parents”

“ i know and he deserves to be punished but if you kill him, my parents, my real parents, will get hurt. They lost me, i can’t let you take him away from them too. Also banishing him from the fairy kingdom, forever, is going to be the best punishment to him”

“ Your human heart. Maybe this is what this kingdom needs, after all” said the queen, before leaving them. 

“ Are you ok?” asked him Chanyeol, caressing his face. 

“ Yes, i’m just glad this is all over. I still can’t believe that Hyun did that to me, to us, and he wanted to kill his parents”

“ Me too, but it’s over and i agree with what you said to my mother”

“ So, is it really going to happen?”

Chanyeol pulled him closer. 

“ Me becoming a king with you by my side? Yes, my love”

He kissed him. 

“ Mine, you’re gonna me mine, forever” he exclaimed, looking at him. 

“ Yes human, forever” 


	14. Epilogue

A human kidnapped by fairies when he was an infant, raised by them, the same creatures who took his life away from him. Being a human living among fairies had been hard, but Baekhyun had always had a special friend by his side, he didn’t know what he would have done without the fairy prince Chanyeol. Falling in love with his best friend was not in his plans, but it happened and he hid it so well that he didn’t even realize it . But the queen knew it, as well as she knew that even Chanyeol felt something for him. 

Discovering it was the best surprise of his life, feeling Chanyeol’s lips on his was the best feeling in the world. Right after their first kiss he knew that he would have become addicted to it, to him. 

Then they run away, together, to the humans world, his world. Everything there was different, but he loved it, he loved being there with the fairy he loved. There, in the humans’s world, inside the house of a banished fairy named Jongin, they had their first time, and then the second and the third….and he understood that Chanyeol was the piece that completed him, their bodies were connected. 

He would have never thought to meet the changeling, the fairy who was raised by his real parents instead of him, but it happened, and thanks to Hyun he also saw his parents. Everything was great, then Hyun decided to take revenge on his real parents, he used him and Chanyeol to arrive into the fairy kingdom and if they didn’t stop him he would have probably killed his fairy parents. 

Now all that was a memory. 

Back then, when he was bullied by fairies and he hid himself crying and Chanyeol found him, he would have never thought that one day he would have married the prince, but it happened. 

The ceremony was amazing, not only it was beautiful, the queen just wanted the best, the whole kingdom celebrated them, but his fairy parents were there, supporting him and Jongin was also there, Chanyeol, as new king, ordered that he could come back. 

Not only that, Chanyeol abolished the kidnaps, no more changelings, finally. 

He couldn’t hold his tears when chanyeol put a ring on his finger and kissed him, calling him husband. 

“ you cried when i put the ring on you” said that night, in bed, Chanyeol, laughing. 

“ are you laughing at me? should i remind you that you cried when we danced together and when jongin gave you nutella as a wedding gift?”

“ i was very moved!”

“ talking about nutella” he said, leaving the bed. 

“ Chanyeol, please don’t tell me you have a nutella jar in our bedroom”

“ of course, who do you think i am? anyway, are you hungry, husband?” he asked with a smirk. 

“ This time, it’s my turn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came to an end! Thank you so much for reading it, i really hope you liked it!  
> If you have twitter, you can find me here https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon
> 
> Thank you again, i wish you all a great day! ;) 


End file.
